Misconception
by Snooptastic
Summary: Pronunciation-/misken'sepSHen/ Definition-a view or opinion that is incorrect because it is based on faulty thinking or understanding. Highly unanticipated Adam definition- Wait, this requires THINKING?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello pretty people.**_

_**One day as promised.**_

_**...and another because I really **_**_needed it._**

**_So here's a chapter tonight ;)._**

**_BUT!_**

**_...my spring break is over :(:(:(._**

**_So I will update every other night._**

**_It's not as much as before, but a LOT with my schedule. So I'll do that, or tell you I won't be able to in advance if that becomes nessecary._**

**_First update tonight. Hopefully the second on Tuesday._**

Prologue Part 1

3rd Person POV

Everything had been normal for three months.

Well, at least as normal as a household full of bionic teenagers can get anyway.

Chase had overcome his inability to communicate, and the family was secure, valuing each other more than ever.

Everything was perfect.

Or so it seemed.

Adam, Bree, and Leo had kept a secret from Chase. That had Douglas captured them on their last mission, he would have turned Chase's mind. And if Chase, who was literally structured to not only have the most brilliant, but the most unbreakable mind in the world, could be weakened enough to fall under the control of the Triton App...

Adam and Bree wouldn't stand a chance.

They later realized, somewhat relieved, that Chase-being deaf- hadn't heard it. At first, directly after the mission, they hadn't told Chase for a few reasons.

One: he had still been mentally weaker than he usually was from being deaf and mute, being somewhat cut off from the normal family communication that occurred while he wasn't in the room.

Two: Following up reason one, and that Bree was worried about what the level of Chase's paranoia would have been if he found out that someone was out to rip his soul to shreds, it just didn't make sense to worry Chase over what MIGHT'VE happened. Douglas was in custody of Davenport Industries. There wasn't a chance he would escape.

Chase had harbored a secret too.

He knew what Douglas had planned on doing. After the mission's conclusion, when they were back at home, he decoded the wavelengths of the sound waves, which he had recorded, of Adam, Bree, and Douglas conversing.

Quite frankly, though he understood why Adam and Bree wanted so much to hide it from him, he was offended.

But he knew that he had been a bit weak then mentally to cope with such news. He allowed them a chance to baby him, as with him being the mission leader, along with everything else that had happened, he had gained more of their respect-they were running out of chances to be the "big siblings".

And he could let the secret roll off of his back particularly since there wasn't much logical gain in it-it would be excellent preparation for defending himself against Douglas, but Douglas was currently not a threat.

The tension slowly eased between the siblings. The first three months had been somewhat uneasy, but the forth month gave them complete peace amongst themselves.

1.5 weeks later

Mr. Davenport was late to one of Tasha's specially arranged family dinners. The siblings traded smirks-judging by Tasha's pursed lips and folded arms, Mr. Davenport was clearly in for it.

Their amused exchange halted when Mr. Davenport finally came upstairs.

Tasha's stormy expression morphed into one of concern when she noticed how the blood appeared to have drained from his entire body, how his dark eyes flickered with a tired uneasiness.

"I'm sorry to ruin dinner, "Mr. Davenport said regretfully. "But I have some news regarding the future of everyone at this table, one way or another, and as the future isn't exactly going to wait, I think it would be best if this information didn't either,".

_**Please review my **_**_lovelies! I am car, your reviews are my fuel!-The more I get, the farther and faster I move ;)._**

**_Exit!_**

**_*Bear roars*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue Part 2

3rd Person POV

Everyone immediately froze. They knew that it had to be dreadful news.

Bree hadn't seen him look like that since...well since he thought Chase would die.

Mr. Davenport took a deep breath, which almost sounded painful, and began.

"Sydney and Viktor were left unsupervised in their cells for a few minutes last night," he said, referring to Douglas's accomplices that had been captured. "They refused to answer any questions regarding Douglas and/or any information surrounding his work. When the supervisors left to go get additional help for the interrogation, they killed themselves,".

Everyone was silent, but still confused by the troubled look on Mr. Davenport's face. Deaths, particularly the ones of people with valuable information, were a loss, but Sydney and Viktor weren't exactly the kind of people you would mourn.

Bree informed him of this."The loss isn't that big of a loss...so why are you so disturbed?" she asked, peering at him anxiously.

He took another breath, but this one was far shakier. "They were obviously part of a plan Douglas conducted. All employees that were questioning or analyzing responses from Douglas, Sydney, and Viktor were needed to attempt any and every type of medical aid. We wanted to revive them if we could," he said sullenly.

Seeing how everyones' faces were still stricken with confusion, he continued," which means that since every worker was with Sydney and Viktor, Douglas was left unsupervised. He escaped," he finished quietly.

Stunned, the members of the family just remained silent and frozen.

Bree felt a tear slip down her cheek.

He was back.

She wanted so badly to look at Chase, but resisted, knowing that he would loathe the pity in her eyes.

"We have to prepare for him," Chase suddenly said, in a tone that meant business. "We have to strengthen ourselves physically AND mentally. If he's able to catch us, which may happen in two days or two years or never, we have to be ready,".

Mr. Davenport finally met Chase's eyes. He didn't know what he had expected to see. A trace of fear, a flicker of uncertainty was his guess.

He saw determination. He saw fire, an inferno that made his green eyes seem electric.

Quite frankly, he was glad he wasn't his enemy.

"First and foremost, information. Mr. Davenport, can you think of anything we don't know about Douglas that would be useful in his demise?"

Mr. Davenport wracked his brain. He shook his head.

"Leo? Anything from surveillance? Or otherwise?" Chase asked, putting slight emphasis on the last part.

Leo slowly shook his head. His skin appeared ever so slightly paler, almost imperceptibly slowly.

Almost.

Chase narrowed his eyes at Leo, but Leo held his ground. Anything said had to be by Adam or Bree.

"Adam?" he asked.

Adam replied,"I think you or Bree would have picked up on it better than I would've,".

The ball was in Bree's court. "Bree?" Chase asked, almost pleading at this point.

Bree swallowed hard. Telling Chase would give him valuable insight on preparation, possibly life-saving.

She didn't know what was preventing her from telling him. Pride, for being the superior in regards of preparation, the one who knew how to prepare? Possibly that was a factor, but she knew something would have a much greater sting on Chase's end if she told him now.

Betrayal. The feeling that his siblings considered him too weak to function as he should when given heavy news.

So Bree let her selfishness, her preference to having Chase happy and ignorant for now than having him informed and feeling untrustworthy towards them.

She later reflected upon this, recognizing the stupidity and irrationality that had lain in her thoughts. But there was yet another reason...

Douglas had said he would use anything he had up his sleeve to get Chase to believe his family wasn't worth fighting for. Bree didn't want to add "untrustworthy siblings" to his ammunition.

So Bree looked Chase directly in the eye, and cooly said, "No,".

Instead of seeing his gaze soften and shift from her to something else, relived to have not missed anything, his gaze hardened and focused in on her more.

"You're lying," he said coldly.

Bree felt herself freeze, and then mentally cursed herself. If anything, seeing her pause would only prove Chase's theory .

But he clearly wasn't out to prove it. He gaze drifted in the other direction before locking in on her once more.

He was certain.

"Bree, what is Chase talking about?" asked Mr. Davenport, his voice laced with concern.

But he might as well have been speaking in Japanese. The words would've had the same effect.

"Why?" Chase asked, eyes flashing in anger. "That information, that Douglas intended to use information against you guys on me, could be life saving, knowing anything he says against you is false!" he said, eyes shinning with tears. "Why?" he repeated quietly.

Bree had expected to feel sadness once these words left his mouth, but all she felt was her anger percolating.

"Don't act like you know why we kept it from you!" Bree snarled, pushing her chair back as she stood up with a screech. "Quite frankly, we didn't think you would've been able to handle it,".

Chase wavered for a moment, but regained his anger with a harsh laugh. "I couldn't handle it? Bree, I was deaf and mute, but I had gone back to normal! What about me couldn't handle it? I think YOU couldn't handle it-the idea of your wittle brother being stronger than you!" he shouted.

Bree was so furious, she lost her grip on all sense, all morale. So this was what it was like for Chase when Spike came out. "You see that? Right there!" she said, pointing at Chase."You're dealing with this like a baby! Just like you did that night when you were deaf and mute. You even sobbed like a toddler then. Really Chase, the resemblance is uncanny," Bree mocked.

The room was eerily quiet. Bree stood motionless for a moment, before feeling her heart crack into a million pieces. It registered what she had just thrown in Chase's face when she should've been apologizing for letting her pride get in the way...

If she had any heart left, it was positively murdered by Chase's expression. The majority of his face was unmoving, looking as frigid and unyielding as it had moments ago.

But his eyes were filled with the greatest blend of betrayal, heartbreak, and tragedy possible. Bree watched, frozen, as Chase raced out the front door.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport cried, but Tasha grabbed his arm.

"Let him have a few minutes yo himself. If he isn't back in ten minutes, we'll go look for him," she reassured him.

He relaxed ever so slightly, the tense look on his face replaced by an infuriated one, directed towards Bree.

At least HE had the sense to take a deep breath before speaking.

"You will tell me about this secret you learned from Douglas later. Bree, straighten out your priorities and cool down-honestly, it sounds like you were ranking your pride above Chase's life,"he said, concerned.

Bree felt tears prick at her eyes as he left the room.

Leo and Adam looked at her expectantly, and then Leo spoke,

"Look Bree, I agree with Big D. Sort of. If you had had more time to think as oppose to being put on the spot like that, you would've come to the right conclusion. I think Chase will understand that. But an apology would hardly go amiss either. The fact that you threw that deaf breakdown in Chase's face, something that he clearly trusted you enough to know about, just to prove a point is a little misguided,".

Bree swallowed what was left of her tears, fully agreeing with Leo-she would apologize to Chase for the rest of his life without complaint if it smoothed things over even SLIGHTLY.

But the more intelligent part of her, the part that hadn't been with her earlier, reminded her of the look in his eyes earlier...a look that led her to believe that getting his forgiveness might not be so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darlings, I love you, and I know you know that ;););)**_

_*** insert bear roar***_

_**And I LOVE writing for you. I really do. But updating every other day….with my schedule?**_

_**HARD**_

_**I will not stop updating every other day, not until the story's end.**_

_**BUT**_

_**Can I get some juice from you guys. If you REALLY love this story-follow it, favorite, tell people about it-really appreciate it.**_

_**BUT AT THE VERY LEAST-Can I get some reviews?! Tell me what's right, what's wrong, love, flames…IT ALL!**_

_**(I know what you're thinking-After I was such a baby about that comment on Incongruity? I know, I know. But this isn't my first story. HIT ME WITH YO BEST SHOT! ;););)).**_

Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

Chase, after sprinting out the door, realized it would probably just be safer and easier to sit at the street corner right next to the house.

He absolutely could not believe Bree had said that to him. She was the only one who had known about that.

He forced himself to calm down-knowing now, better than ever, that emotions could make you do something unbelievably stupid before logic settled back in.

She had been caught up in the moment, he admonished himself. He had struck her hard on something she had been clearly torn about for months in that argument. He was not without blame either.

Bree had gone back to her instinct, since logic and emotion had been failing for her, and just struck as hard as she could.

He couldn't deny that that's what he would've done as well.

Still, it was hard to let Bree's saying that go that easily.

But, he reminded himself, she had started to cool down when he raced out the door. She had been in tears, starting to say something in an apologetic tone.

And he knew deep down that Bree was an amazing sister. She had just had a teenager moment.

So Chase rose to his feet and walked right back through the door.

Adam, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport were sitting at the table in silence when he walked back in.

Adam couldn't hide the relief flashing in his eyes at his return.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport looked at him with a little less glee and a bit more remorse.

"Chase, are you oka-," started Tasha.

"I'm fine," Chase said definitely. "Bree just had a flash of HER commando app," he said with a wry grin.

"Bree has a commando app?" Adam gasped. "What's her name? Um um um...how about Spikerella?"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Bree, where is she? And where's Leo?" he asked.

"Down in the lab. Leo's trying to get Bree to relax. She's a little hysterical," Tasha said, a bit nervously.

Chase frowned in concern, dashing towards the elevator.

Adam, now confident that everyone would be fine, enjoyed his desert.

PUDDING!

_**Follow, favorite, tell humans, animals, aliens, amphibians, reptiles, ocean creatures, monsters, protists, plants, bacteria, fungi, furniture, EVERYTHING about this.**_

_**But foremost…**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I should've updated sooner. But I really, TRULY couldn't. I hope you guys will stick with this fanfiction, now that my updating schedule will be likely inconsistent. **_

_**Tonight's chapter is the title chapter (Inspired the title of the story). It has a little bit of a cliffy-but I think you'll know what happened.**_

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

5 minutes ago

Bree was anxiously pacing back and forth in the lab, wringing her hands. Leo was desperately trying to calm her down.

"You want me to relax?" she whirled around. "Yes Leo, I just tore a gaping hole in the relationship I have with my younger brother. He ran outside when there's a deranged man on the loose, because of me, but why don't we just settle down on the couch and watch a nice episode of Celebrities Underwater?" she yelled.

Leo flinched. "Sorry," Bree said, somewhat subdued.

"Well if distraction isn't working, why don't we talk about it?" Leo suggested.

Bree was about to make a withering retort about how talking only got her into this mess in the first place, but she took a deep breath. She really did need to relax.

"Okay," she finally said.

"Obviously Chase going through that, and then you feeling somewhat helpless during it makes you feel weak. So you tried to tear him down. So first, what are some things that will build you back up? You're fast, you're confident, you're intelligent, you're clever...and you don't need to tear down your siblings to feel awesome," Leo said pointedly.

Bree had calmed down, really appreciating Leo's words. She doubted that she would ever say something so hurtful to another person again.

"Also, a part of me gets that you don't want to fully take back what you said to Chase because you kinda meant it,".

Bree became very interested in the floor.

"So I want you to say every horrible thought you've ever thought about Chase," Leo said.

"What's the point in thi-" Bree started.

"Trust me," Leo said firmly.

Bree swallowed, and began tentatively, "He can be really bossy, such a know-it-all. He really is a baby at times when something doesn't go his way. He can be reckless in terms of HIS pride,". She started gaining momentum,"He will act, not thinking how the end result will impact us. He occasionally does things for his personal gain, regardless of other things-almost like Douglas sometimes," she finished.

Leo paused for a minute, and then shook his head.

"The point of that Bree is that now we will pick all of those apart-and it will make you think before you base someone off of one mistake again.

He can be bossy? You bet he can. But that's done of the few ways he can get respect from you and Adam-being the leader-as he is also the baby of you three and you guys frequently tease him about his height and his brain. Don't get me wrong," Leo said hastily, seeing Bree's expression growing more and more horrified, "he deserves some of the teasing, but he also has to get some respect from you guys SOMEHOW. I think we all act like a baby sometimes when something doesn't go our way, but Chase has done less and less of that, and for very insignificant issues. He was reckless on that mission to Antarctica, but he DEFINITELY learned from that experience. As for the personal gain part-how can you fairly compare him to DOULGAS? After that last mission? Where even when YOU were saying it was the most justifiable thing in the world for him to stay home, he went and risked his life, while in a very vulnerable state, for innocent people?" Leo said, ending quietly.

These realizations roared over Bree like a tidal wave, disorienting her for a moment.

But then, washing over her with equal power, was the experience she now knew she had with dealing with her poisonous thoughts of her little brother in the future.

She eventually looked up at Leo.

A smile grew on her face. "That really did help me let go of my insecurities about Chase," she said, relieved.

Leo smiled too, but thinly.

"Glad to help," he said finally, quickly exiting.

Bree was puzzled, but Leo didn't have time to explain. He didn't want to interrupt Bree's restoration of being an amazing sister session, but he heard quiet footsteps nearing and drawing away from the lab...

Exactly the second before and later an instant after she spilled her mind about Chase.

_**It was pointed out to me that Incongruity is THISCLOSE to getting 100 reviews-and a boost in favorites wouldn't hurt either. Please! Keeping in mind that Incongruity was my first fanfiction!?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry guys.**_

_**I just can't.**_

_**My scheduling conflicts…school….friends….it's just too much.**_

_**This update is to share a broad outline of what the rest of the story would've looked like. Anyone who wants to finish it can.**_

_**I'm so, so sorry guys**_

_**PSYCHE!**_

_**That's your April Fool's day prank 5 days too late. ;) ;) ;)**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

…_**.I'M SO EVIL!  
NONE of you have rights to mah story!**_

_**EVEN BETTER- THIS STORY'S DONE!**_

_**MY FIVE DAY HIATUS INCLUDED BREAKS FROM SCHOOL **_**FULL**_** OF WRITING**_

_**Therefore you will receive updates on account of your applause: Reviews, Favorites, follows.**_

_**AND**_

…_**I may have been mean, BUT YOU ALL ARE MEANER!**_

_**INCONGRUITY IS 3 REVIEWS AWAY FROM 100!**_

_**So I will not update until it hits 100.**_

_**I'M SO EVIL TONIGHT!...I love it ;)**_

_**WORK FOR YOUR CHAPTERS MY SNOOPIES!**_

_**Bear roar**_

Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Chase heard Bree and Leo's voices from inside the lab, so he dutifully waited for a proper time to enter.

He truly couldn't help overhearing...but he was somewhat glad he did.

"-say every horrible thing you've ever thought about Chase," Leo said, with ease.

It hit him like a blow to the stomach, but he found himself curious as to what Bree would say...

"-can be really bossy, such a know-it-all. He really is a baby at times when something doesn't go his way. He can be reckless in terms of HIS pride,". She started gaining momentum,"He will act, not thinking how the end result will impact us. He occasionally does things for his personal gain, regardless of other things-almost like Dougla-,".

Chase had heard enough. He allowed the words to register.

Bree's first few points were met with fury in his mind. Excuse him for trying to make Adam and Bree appreciate him. And something about him being a baby? After what she said about him upstairs? They had different definitions about being a "baby".

But those last couple of points were the blow that struck home, leaving him with a dull ache inside. So he was a cold, ruthless, vile villain to them.

After all those missions to help innocent people, to save valuable information...he was a horrible person.

Bree saying this should've been questionable in his mind-the girl just called him a baby for being upset about going deaf!

But Leo agreed with her. And the phrases that were her problems with Chase had been mentioned as his faults by Mr. Davenport and Adam before as well.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe every one of those things was true.

He sprinted upstairs, back towards the door. Mr. Davenport, rising from the dining table in alarm, grabbed Chase's arm, anxiety evident.

"Please," Chase said, wrenching his arm from Mr. Davenport's arm. "I need to think now more than I did before,".

Uneasily, Mr. Davenport released Chase.

Chase was lying. He needed no more time to think. Now he needed to run. He would never be able to prove to his family that he wasn't like Douglas, because with each passing second, panic clouded in Chase's mind that he was increasingly.

Momentarily, he calmed himself down. Bree had said things he had yet again gone through, picked the faulty logic out of. He, the one who had just recently offered his life selflessly to save innocent people, was similar to Douglas?

Not a chance.

And that was the issue. Lately, the family had layers upon layers of lies that secrets that had been concealed for him. They were starting to lower their concern for him, especially his feelings.

He couldn't stay there any longer that day, in the house that was tearing his soul to pieces.

He needed to run.

He planned on returning. He knew a sincere explanation was there somewhere. But he needed to do something without them right now.

He ran as far as he could, faster and faster until there was nothing left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

3rd Person POV

With a renewed ease, Bree exited the lab. Leo, however, was very alarmed about the footsteps that occurred during Bree's spill.

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Adam were stationed at the table, and had clearly been that way for awhile. Mr. Davenport's and Tasha's eyes looked fresh with concern. Adam was mumbling,"The world's smartest brain and he needs to go outside to think," while he made a catapult with his spoon.

Seeing Leo and Bree, Mr. Davenport snapped his head towards them. "What happened to Chase?" he asked.

"I was hoping you knew the answer," Leo said weakly.

Everyone was terribly confused. Terrible, in the sense that they were terrified to remain confused.

"What happened?" Leo asked Mr. Davenport, needing that information desperately.

"He ran upstairs and then out the door," Mr. Davenport said, volume increasing. "Care to tell me why?"

Leo's face turned three shades lighter.

"Bree, he heard you saying what faults you thought about him without context," he concluded, sinking into a chair.

Bree turned positively white.

Mr. Davenport looked infuriated. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"It was to calm Bree down. Get her to release her anger. Hey, it worked," Leo defended himself.

"Fine. What exactly did you say?" asked Mr. Davenport, fists clenched in anticipation.

Bree bit her lip. "Most of the things I said will roll off his back," she started.

"Most?" Mr. Davenport prodded.

Bree looked up in dismay. "I said sometimes...his actions resemble Douglas's,".

Mr. Davenport exhaled slowly. "It's fine Bree. You can explain yourself to Chase later. I'm sure he can tell that it's not true, like he did with your other comments today," he said.

"I even realized that they're not true myself," Bree said. "Leo helped me poke holes in them,".

"You see," Mr. Davenport said, starting to ease the tension in his fists. "It's going to be alright,".

"I don't know," Bree whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. "He'll come back to a house where his family is beginning to constantly insulting him, taking things he trusted them with and stabbing him in the back with them?"

Everyone felt stunned.

"I strongly suspect that that's true Bree. He probably ran when he went outside," Leo said softly.

Mr. Davenport's face hardened.

"He'll understand. Those were all just misunderstandings and mistakes. If he doesn't return in a half hour, we'll track his bionic chip. If we can get him home, we can explain everything to him," he said firmly.

Everyone agreed, and then Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport headed down into the lab.

Little did they know that far from being on a cybervavation as they had thought, Eddie's system had been hacked yet again.

Smiling, the observer turned from watching the last few sentences of the family's conversation, and leered at an unconscious and imprisoned Chase.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

3rd Person POV

When Chase regained consciousness, he felt an unbelievable rush of disorientation.

The last thing he remembered was falling to the dry, dusty earth, the shriveled grass itching against his hands.

He looked upwards, then to his sides. Brown bars were inter winded around him and traveling upward, forming a sort of curved come shape.

Jarringly, he realized that it was exactly like the one Marcus had recharged in.

Chase was no idiot. This last acknowledgement forced him to face the fact that he indeed had been captured by Douglas.

Instead of shouting, or shaking the bars, Chase chose something that would give Douglas no satisfaction. He simply stood.

A chair swiveled around. Chase heard a few furious mutters and footsteps that seemed to stab the ground, but a frowning Douglas eventually came into view.

"Won't tell me that you're up? Make me wait, watching everything you do for two hours like some kind of deranged psycho?"

Chase arched an eyebrow pointedly.

Douglas shrugged it off. "I was going to wait a few more weeks before I went for you? Why were you out in the open like that?" Douglas asked suspiciously.

"I know Donald told you that I escaped-that's obvious. So why would you leave the house, alone?" Douglas squinted his eyes.

Chase said nothing, and even crossed his arms.

"Family issues?" Douglas asked, somewhat hopefully.

Chase just glared at him.

"Been there," Douglas sighed sympathetically. "There was always something up with him..and I trust it carried over to Adam and Bree?"

Chase said nothing, but he knew that this silence gave him away. Had he really meant to defend his siblings, he would have said something after Douglas said that.

"Haven't you always wondered why Adam and Bree seemed to team up against you? Have you be the odd man out? Their bond seem almost like THEY were the siblings and you were some kind of adopted child?"

Chase yet again stood in silence, but a flash of agreement crossed his face.

"Chase, to show you I mean you no harm-It's true!" Douglas said when Chase snorted, disbelieving."I want to team up with you badly. I originally was intending to use anything nessecary to get that to happen, but now I see I don't have to be ruthless-just honest," he stated simply.

Chase snorted again, not buying any of it, so it was no minuscule shock when Douglas opened the capsule.

"Why should I trust you? I know you're out to make me believe that my family is comprised of horrible people," Chase pointed out.

Silence. "If you want to leave after I've said what I'm going to say, you can," Douglas said finally.

"I have some information that might be useful to you," he added.

Chase hesitated, then waited. He had always had a weakness for information.

"The reason Adam and Bree seem so different from you is because you are not full siblings. You had the same mother, but Donald was their father, I am yours,".

And though he did not go unconscious, Chase re-experienced the peculiar-ness yet utter bliss of nothing, nothing at all.

They waited ten, twenty, thirty, fourty, fifty minutes for the youngest bionic to return.

At sixty minutes, Mr. Davenport gave up hope of Chase coming home without assistance.

He switched on the cyberdesk, and everyone peered at it, waiting to spot Chase's GPS app.

Nothing.

"WHAT!?" everyone shrieked.

"If it's off, either the building cut off the signal, he turned it off, or..."Bree couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Oar? Like he's on a boat? C'mon Bree, We've already done that! He wouldn't do it twice!" Adam yelled, exasperated.

If they were all near tears, Adam's earnest response lightened the mood SOMEWHAT.

Refocusing his attention to Bree's question, he hesitated ever so slightly before answering.

"The recent software update I installed in your chips makes it impossible, especially with my highly-sensitive satellites, for your chips not to register because of a building or wave interference from ANYTHING else. So the only possible answer is...Chase's chip, or at least the location and GPS app, was shut off,".

"Chase wouldn't shut that off, just because of some words, risking his life."Leo said, but it almost sounded like a question.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Chase wouldn't do that. Which means that someone else-someone with the ability to do that-did,".

Bree shut her eyes, squeezing them impossibly tight, in the hopes of reopening them to find that she had been in a dream.

But she new it was futile. There was no denying the truth.

Chase was in the hands of Douglas.

Bree could, and positively had ALL RIGHTS too feel every emotion in the book. But she only initially felt

two-relief and regret.

Relief that Chase knew exactly what was being thrown at him.

Regret because she almost prevented him from knowing that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

3rd Person POV

When Chase came to face Douglass's information, he said the first thing that his instinct told him to.

"You're lying,". But it didn't sound certain. He knew Douglas detected just as well as he did the uneasiness that trickled into his words.

"No I'm not. And I think you can tell that," Douglas said, looking directly into Chase's eyes.

Chase's palms were sweaty. "Then why did Mr. Davenport say, when you said that to us, that you were the father of all three of us? Why did you say that?"

Douglas snorted. "The same exact reason-not put a divide between you guys. Now I get that if I just tell YOU the truth, the divide between you and your "siblings" exists, but it works for the best-there IS already a divide between the way you three go through your daily lives. Adam and Bree vs. you,".

It made perfect sense, all of it. HIS father was the psychomaniac. There wasn't a divide between the "siblings" and their adoptive Dad anymore. There was just a divide between everyone and Chase.

Douglas, sensing Chase's feelings of his family's betrayal, jumped at his chance.

"Join me Chase. We can make them pay for turning your life, your family, into a lie. Who really is the bad guy here? The one who wants power, a world that would be best for those who know what to do with power, or the people who scrap a person's soul, their being, to do what they think is right?"

"I can't tell the difference," Chase said.

"Ah. But the difference is, I never hurt you the way they did. That gives me the upper-hand in terms of being the right side," Douglas pointed out.

Chase stared at the ground for a few moments before looking up at Douglas.

"Your idea of "right" and their idea of right aren't the same. They're idea of right is doing what is TRULY right for the world-not just what is right for themselves. They may have hurt me horribly to make the world a better place, but I can't put MY benefits in front of everyone else's. They may have done some awful things to get there," Chase said, focusing in on Douglas,"but they're good people in the end.".

Douglas just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"As I'm pretty sure you've said what you want to say, I'm leaving," Chase said with a finality.

"No, you're not," Douglas said menacingly.

Chase turned to face him, somewhat surprised.

"I wasn't lying about the betrayal of your family, but I was about you leaving. You won't leave until I'm 100% sure that you are FULLY on my side," Douglas said heartlessly, whipping out a silver remote.

Chase lunged towards the remote, but Douglas already had his finger on the button.

"I'm still not sure if this will fully contain your human side," Douglas admitted. "But it will be MUCH more difficult to escape from, and therefore if you do get out of it, the emotional damage will be equally stronger,".

Chase went rigid, feeling his will starting to bend towards Douglas's wishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

3rd Person POV

Two hours. Douglas had stood there for two hours, pressing the remote button until his finger turned white.

Chase's eyes were squeezed shut, his fists were clenched, and he was shaking.

He had stayed that way, concentrating and unflinching, for two hours.

"Yield," Douglas snarled, somehow managing to push the button even harder.

Chase focused even harder in response.

With a growl of frustration, Douglas marched over to Chase.

"What is it?" he screeched. Chase remained impassive.

"Fine," Douglas said, removing his finger from the button.

Chase relaxed. Douglas immediately pressed the button again. Chase refocused the instant he realized Douglas had his finger reinstated.

Douglas grunted. "So anger doesn't work. Neither does catching you off guard. How about...depression," he smiled evilly.

Chase stared at him in disbelief.

"How about I send for your "siblings"," Douglas suggested. "They'll come-they were just as duped as you were in terms of being who's kid. I'll either put them under the Triton App, or kill them. After all, they're not MY kids. That should weaken your system," Douglas smiles.

Chase became so enraged he literally lunged toward Douglas's throat, hands outstretched.

"Ah ah ah," Douglas said, pressing the remote with one hand and wagging the pointer finger of the other. "I think you'll find yourself hard pressed to do anything but concentrate until I release you,".

Chase was forced to wait while Douglas imputed a message through a hacked Eddie.

**_At the same time_**

Adam, Bree, and Leo just sat in the living room, quietly. No movies, no board games, no distractions.

Nothing could possibly distract them.

Their worst nightmare was in possession of their brother.

And they had driven him away.

Had Chase been stupid in running? Yes. Could he possibly be blamed for any part of this? No way.

They all felt hollow. They did nothing but wait for there to be word on Chase.

In 38 hours, there was finally information.

Mr. Davenport came up to the living room, paper white.

Bree hated it when Mr. Davenport was so pale. There had hardly been a moment in the past three months when he didn't look like that.

All three siblings rose to their feet, peering at Mr. Davenport.

He inhaled. "You guys know how I shut down the Eddie in the living room ten hours ago-in case he came back and made some smart comments you really didn't need to hear? Well, not that much would've been given away by footage of the living room, but Douglas managed to hack Eddie's system. I was in the lab when he sent a message," he said gravely.

"Repeat it. Word for word," Bree said immediately.

"I hope your genius brain has put together by now that I have Chase. I will leave the door open for Adam and Bree to come and get him. I dare them,".

He had barely finished speaking when Adam insisted, "Well let's go!"

"Adam, you can't just immediately jump into something. There are probably traps, maybe a Triton App at the ready..." Mr. Davenport trailed off.

"We have to," Bree said, like it should've been obvious. "What's he going to do-his goons are dead. He hasn't had the time or resources to squire new ones. He probably has a Triton App ready, or even a..." she swallowed hard, "brainwashed Chase, but with our training and mental strengthening, we can beat him!"

Mr. Davenport was torn-he was in agreement, yet hesitant at the same time. The deciding factor was that he was really just too worn to fight their persistence. "Leo and I will be ready with powerful equipment, nearby and in the helicopter, in case you run into trouble and/or your comp sets go dead,".

Adam, Bree, and Leo raced towards the elevator, grabbing their gear in the lab and the weapon's vault.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Davenport said, when everyone was equipped and had entered the helicopter. "Douglas provided coordinates as well. So let's go save Chase, and defeat Douglas once and for all!"

Even though everyone immediately cheered and prepared themselves, Donald felt a lingering sense of unease.

He would later understand it was because them staying home would've just been more easing for easing an anxious Chase, who could've escaped on his own eventually, but realized that his GPS picked up on Adam and Bree's chip signals.

And how they were quickly getting closer to being mind-controlled with every foot they traveled closer to Chase.

_**There's a long overdue update-doubled in compensation. Now that all nights this week are open for me, we can afford an update goal! ;).**_

_**There are 3 chapters left to Misconception-which would make an excellent finale /holiday present!**_

_**16 reviews for the finale….but the catch is, we have to reach that by 7:30 PM AZ time tomorrow for it to happen.**_

_**If it doesn't happen, I will post 1 chapter every 4 days.**_

_**1 day vs 12.**_

_**The choice is yours.**_

_**And also, while I ADORE feedback in reviews, I figured asking y'all a question would make you want to review more….**_

_**So I'll ask two ;););)**_

_**If you could have a lifetime supply of ANYTHING(You have to use it legitimately, no using it for monetary value or asking for money), what would it be?**_

_**My lifetime supply-Gum**_

_**I go through it like it's water, I ADORE THE STUFF.**_

_**What's your best Easter/Passover/Springtime memory/tradition?**_

_**Mine is that every year, when we dye easter eggs (side note- A always do a blue egg with a drawing of Snoopy and a yellow egg with a chevron for Charlie Brown), we always bring my dog over to my Grandparents house(the whole family in Arizona gets together to dye eggs) and when we're finished dying eggs, we dip a paper towel in the dyes and dab little spots on him!**_

_**IT'S THE EASTER BEAGLE!**_

_**Hope to see the goal reached-I'm psyched to get my EPIC finale out ;)-, some fun stories/answers, and hope you guys have a wonderful Easter/Conclusion to Passover/Spring Season.**_

_**Easter Beagles to you all!**_

_**-Bear roar with a pastel background-**_


	10. Chapter 10

We have reached the end! ENJOY!

Chapter 9

3rd Person POV

The helicopter landed in a gust of wind that whipped Bree's hair back. Douglas and Chase were apparently inside a rickety warehouse, built right next to the ruins of another building.

A faint gasp from Mr. Davenport answered the question ringing in Bree's mind: Why is this so familiar?

The answer was simple. This was the lab that had been destroyed in the not-so-distant past. Where she had felt the wrenching despair and desperation, where Chase had almost died.

Like rubbing salt into a wound.

But she could either let the pain ruin her...or she could use it.

Douglas had likely chosen this location to weaken them mentally. Recall feelings of tragedy and self-loathing.

He didn't anticipate her to recall her burning determination.

Thankfully Adam and Mr. Davenport were staying outside, in the helicopter. She didn't have to worry about them being mentally functional...yet.

And never before had she thought so lucky Adam's unconsciousness at this location after it was obliterated. Combine that lack of a mental image, and his obliviousness to their reactions, and this location had no impact on Adam.

She started to step out of the helicopter. Mr. Davenport, likely afraid she had let her emotions get the better of her again, grabbed her shoulder.

Looking back at him, she looked directly into his eyes and said quietly, yet reassuringly, "I've got this,".

He let her go. Bree and Adam cautiously entered the building.

Adam and Bree were prepared for the worst when they entered. They anticipated a brainwashed or corrupt Chase to battle them. Possibly watching Douglas laugh over their brother's dead body. Maybe Chase would be in the midst of some kind of torture when they eventually entered.

But they steeled their nerves and went in swinging, determined to save Chase or stop Douglas.

Preferably both.

They did not expect, however, for Douglas to be smiling at them and pressing a remote when they came to the heart of the building. They were somewhat relieved to see Chase appear unscathed, but very concerned by his clenched fists and closed eyes, not to mention the slight vibration radiating off of him.

"Hello Adam. Bree," Douglas said, nodding towards them.

"I figured if Chase saw his siblings die or be in torturous pain, he would either relent to save you, or be too emotionally weakened to resist the Triton App,".

He released his hold on the button, and Chase collapsed to the floor.

"Chase!" Bree cried, rushing towards him. Adam crouched near his two younger siblings, arms positioned defensively.

"Now, where is it?" Douglas muttered, shuffling through several drawers. "I can't possibly have mispla...Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly, raising a sleek shotgun.

Loaded. Customized with two loaded bullets.

Anywhere he hit would be either excruciatingly painful or fatal.

"Who first?" Douglas asked gleefully.

His eyes locked in on Bree. "Bree, darling," he said, eyes glimmering. He pointed the shotgun at her neck.

"NO!" Out of nowhere, when she thought he was still to drained to function, Chase hurled himself at Douglas.

Douglas was shocked-he hadn't thought Chase had that much in him. He was just a bit too slow though.

The shot didn't hit Bree. But she would've preferred it that way.

Douglas and Chase dropped to the ground. Douglas shoved Chase off of himself, Chase gasping at the sudden movement.

Bree wanted to whimper, rush to his side and help him, slap him for jumping in front of the bullet, but she had to focus. The lunatic still had one shot.

And it was locked onto Adam, who was looking at Chase in alarm.

Bree suddenly understood why Chase had done what he had. She would've done the same.

She DID the same.

Things went fuzzy for one bionic teen, two bionic teens, both understanding that it heroism that send a lab rat not unintended for the bullet in front of the gun.

Sibling instinct did.

It was almost like they planned it. The one sibling left conscious and uninjured was the only one that could knock Douglas cold in one hit.

He rushed over to his siblings, finally knowing just how badly they had been hit.

Gasping, he ran upstairs, stumbling over his own feet.

Reaching the door, the speed at which he ran up combined with the gruesome image of his siblings and their injuries lying down there had him doubling over with nausea.

Spotting him, Mr. Davenport barked at Leo to stay inside the helicopter, and he sprinted towards a convulsing Adam.

"Adam! What happened? Where are Bree and Chase and Dou-" he was stopped by Adam looking up at him.

"Chas-Bree-he had a-gun-" Adam choked out.

"Adam, go to the helicopter and have Leo come out. Wait there, we'll bring Chase and Bree back out," Mr. Davenport said hurriedly.

Adam snapped out of his daze, getting how much of a hurry this might be.

Mr. Davenport was grateful that Adam didn't ask the one question he couldn't answer. "Will they be alright?".

Chapter 10

3rd Person POV

Leo appeared at his side.

"I couldn't put him through picking them up if they're that badly injured. I just couldn't do that to him after he went through that fight," Mr. Davenport said, crying, as a sort of explanation. He wanted to hug Leo when he saw that the boy was nodding in understanding.

Bracing themselves, they entered the lab.

Mr. Davenport understood why Adam had thrown up.

Bree and Chase had landed side to side, the blood from their injuries intermingling to form a giant pool.

Bree had gotten hit in the upper arm. Luckily, there was no sign of bone, and there was an exit wound.

Chase had gotten nailed just below his knee. That bullet had also exited and avoided bone.

Mr. Davenport sobbed with relief. This was so much better than what could've happened. From the brief information he had gathered from Adam upstairs...Bree would've been shot in the neck, Adam in the center of his back.

Everyone would be alive at the end of the day.

Except potentially one.

He shot Douglas, who was still out cold in the corner of the room, a look of the utmost loathing. Leo had started towards him, beginning to kick Douglas in the chest as hard as he could.

There was a time-yes, even after his children were mind-enslaved by the Triton App as a unit-that Donald would've stepped in and saved his brother from death. At least then, Douglas had the lowest, most measly and disgusting morale. But he had had morale then.

Now, he had played games with the lives and sanity of Adam, Bree and Chase. Even Leo, putting him through the aftermath of all of this.

There had been a time when he would've stopped Leo from kicking Douglas, worrying that Leo might actually land a fatal blow-messing up a rib or an organ.

Now, he felt nothing towards the man who was once his brother. Now, he was PRAYING that Douglas would die.

Then, and only then, would the Davenport family be safe.

Chapter 11

3rd Person POV

He and Leo carefully lifted first Bree, and later Chase, spreading them across the backseat.

The world's most sickening case of Deja vu.

Adam seemed to collapse with relief upon finding out that his siblings' injuries weren't as serious as they had initially appeared.

They were almost home, Leo almost finished patching up Bree's shoulder along with Chase's leg, when Adam stuck the knife in.

"Mr. Davenport, when we walked in, Douglas was pressing a remote button and Chase looked like he was going to faint from concentration. I don't want to scare you, but I think that was the Triton App-what if Douglas wakes up and still has control of it?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Adam, the remote was destroyed," assured Mr. Davenport. "Anyway, when Douglas wakes up, he'll find himself in FBI custody. Don't worry Leo," Mr. Davenport said, looking in the helicopter mirror to see a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Leo. "Reasons for Douglass's capture are perfectly legal-he's wanted for blowing up the central Davenport Industries Lab, setting another bomb, and making other illegal weapons. The authorities don't know he created bionic teenagers,".

Mr. Davenport glanced at Adam. "Another successful mission," he said quietly. "Everything you guys have been through, and you haven't failed a mission yet,".

"The lab in Phoe-" Adam interjected, but Mr. Davenport cut him off.

"Remember? The information and technology blew up as well, since Douglas didn't have enough time to grab it after he threw the grenade. The point of the mission wasn't to have the technology and information alright-it's all backed up. The point was to make sure Douglas didn't have it," Mr. Davenport reminded him.

Adam nodded, somewhat absentmindedly.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked warily.

"Douglas said that he wanted to either kill me and Bree or severely injure us, to get to Chase. I'm guessing that was a last resort, if not because the man has to draw the line somewhere with his concise-killing children!-then because it required some luck and quite a bit of work. What do you think he said or did to Chase before he did that?" Adam asked, voice cracking.

Mr. Davenport was initially stunned at Adam's amazing analysis of the situation, but his heart broke when he tried to think of a response. He wanted to tell Adam that since they had been contacted fairly shortly after Chase's disappearance, possibly nothing had happened. But Adam made too good of a point. Hurting or killing his siblings to get to Chase not only was a unspeakably cruel, even for Douglas,

to be anything but a last resort. There had been 38 hours between him contacting them and when Chase initially disappeared.

Mr. Davenport responded, "I honestly don't know Adam. And I don't know whether or not we ever will,".

The three alert sets of eyes in the helicopter stared at Chase, grief-stricken.

Chapter 12

3rd Person POV

When everyone was home and down in the lab, Tasha patching up the injuries a bit better, Mr. Davenport realized that the toll of everything that had happened had impacted Leo and Tasha more than he had realized.

Leo was generally expected to wait or help out with his injured siblings without a word. Tasha usually sat at home, anxiously waiting for the news that everything was fine. Hopefully.

They had become just as much a part of the family, a crucial backbone through everything.

Mr. Davenport allowed this to register once Bree and Chase were dubbed alright and expected to regain consciousness by the end of the day. Without warning, he stood up and hugged his wife. Tasha squeezed back.

"So this was what it was like for Bree," Adam said quietly, watching Bree and Chase rest in their capsules,"only worse,".

How did you respond to that? How did you respond when someone was exposed to truths they should never have to be?

They all just sat in silence.

An hour later, the sound of a knock on glass jolted them all out of it.

"Can I come out?" an awake Chase asked.

Everyone's faces lit up.

"Take it easy," Mr. Davenport cautioned. He shouldn't have let Chase out of his capsule yet, but something told him a little more recovery time would be worth having Chase truly alive again.

He was barely out when Adam caught him in a bear hug.

"Mmph!" Chase protested, arms flailing as Leo snickered.

Adam helped him sit in his normal position on the counter.

After the initial rush of seeing almost everybody healthy and well, Chase's smile dimmed a tad.

"What?" Mr. Davenport inquired, fearful that a scan or something of the type was faulty.

But the pain turned out to not be physical. In response to Mr. Davenport's question, Chase turned his head towards a bandaged but unconscious Bree.

"She'll be fine Chase. The wound will heal itself in a few days, and she should be awake by tonight,".

Chase nodded, but his expression was still slightly dark.

Bree opened her eyes. Seeing familiar-and doubly relieved- faces around her, she exited her capsule and joined the conversation.

Mr. Davenport was concerned to see that Chase's expression was still grim, even after seeing Bree almost fully recovered with his own eyes.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport said in alarm. "It's okay. You can relax. Douglas will be locked up, everybody's fine. We're back to being a family,".

"A family that doesn't keep secrets from each other?" Chase asked tentatively.

"Yes," Mr. Davenport answered with conviction.

He expected Chase to brighten. Instead, his eyes clouded over.

"You do understand that if you keep a lie going, and the victim finds out about it, the end result is ten times worse than it would've originally been, right?" Chase asked, voice cracking.

Mr. Davenport stared at him blankly.

"I mean, I get that you thought it would be better to put up a wall between us and you than for there to be a wall between you all and me, but the wall's there if one of us knows about it. I guess now, two of us know about it," Chase continued, starting to cry.

Mr. Davenport was incredibly worried by now. What wa-? Then it hit him. He closed his eyes, as though that would prevent this from happening.

"What are you talking about?" Bree voiced Mr. Davenport's first thought.

"Douglas isn't the father of all three of us. Mr. Davenport is you and Adam's father. We all share the same mother, so I guess we're half-siblings, but Douglas is my Dad," Chase said. Pain, hurt, disgust, shame, and grief flashed through his watery eyes.

Everyone turned to Mr. Davenport.

"That can't be true?" Bree said, but it sounded like a question. She looked at Mr. Davenport, begging him to prove it incorrect. But he had to answer Chase first.

"Listen, Chase-" Mr. Davenport started.

"Don't bother," Chase snarled. "I can see the uncertainty in your eyes just as well as I saw the conviction in Douglas's,".

Chase turned on his one good heal, and limped towards the elevator.

As the door to the main room of the lab was closing, Mr. Davenport moved to follow Chase.

"Don't," Tasha said. "I'll make sure he's in the house. You've got some things to straighten out," she looked pointedly towards where the three baffled siblings were waiting, still downstairs.

As Tasha left, Leo turned to Mr. Davenport.

"IS Douglas Chase's father?" he asked.

Mr. Davenport responded with the only answer he thought fully accurate to the situation.

"Yes, and No,".

Chapter 13

3rd Person POV

Adam, Bree, and Leo were looking for a yes or a no to that question.

Not really both.

"What? How? Both?" they pelted him.

He raised a hand to ward them off. Then he began the complex explanation of how Adam, Bree, and Chase came to be.

"Initially, Douglas was married. She helped the work of Davenport Industries before Douglas went psychotic. We developed a way for children to be born with a genetic code identical to a female they were born from. An injection not only provided her with a baby growing, provided she was healthy and didn't do anything to prevent it's existence, but also for said baby to have the exact same genetic code as she did.

Douglas's wife offered to have the first children born this way. I injected her twice with a gap of a year between the two. We did it to see if it would work designed to create a boy," he said, nodding towards Adam, "and a girl," nodding towards Bree.

"Douglas was infuriated by this. Since most definitions of a father weren't scientifically accurate with the new formula, he insisted that the father would be the person responsible for the child being there-the injector. Therefore, in his eyes, I am your father," he told Adam and Bree.

Some things still needed clarification, but as Bree was about to ask her questions, Mr. Davenport continued. "Since Douglas believed that I was the "father" of his wife's two kids, he insisted on injecting her a third time-this resulted in Chase," he finished.

The truth dawned on Adam and Bree. "So, Douglas saying he was Chase's father and you were ours was true in his mind, hence Chase not detecting a lie, but it's not technically true because we have no father. Just a mother," Bree concluded.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "He experimented with his bionic chips on all three of you because he had custody of you-I thought that would subdue his anger towards me being the "Dad" of three of his wife's kids. He said he was the father of all three of you back when we were all trapped to make all three of you mentally weakened, and since I didn't have time to deny that, reassure Chase that he was a full sibling to you two, and explain everything enough to make sense before the Triton App would've been ready, I went with it," he finished.

Adam, Bree, and Leo had to admit that it all made sense.

"So...are we even human if that's how we were born?" Adam asked, eyebrows scrunched.

Bree winced. She hadn't wanted to go there.

But Mr. Davenport only laughed. "You three are very human," he assured them. "Just with a more precise genetic code,". He paused.

"And you know...the whole bionic thing,".

Rolling her eyes, Bree grabbed Adam and Leo and raced them upstairs.

It took awhile to explain everything to Chase, but the relief evident on his face once they had finished made it worth it.

"So we're 100% siblings and humans," he concluded.

"Yup!" said Adam proudly.

"Well you're not identical," Mr. Davenport admitted. "The injection was faulty, so you're not all the same. Thank god for that. It kind of turned out to split her personality into three similar yet very different parts, along with your eye colors-Chase got green while Adam and Bree have brown because her eyes were hazel," he added.

"One question," Chase said, looking at Mr. Davenport. "Who was Douglass's wife?"

Mr. Davenport's face softened. "A woman named Molly," he said finally. "She was intelligent, beautiful, and extremely funny. I was happy my brother found her and I was happy to gain her as a friend. She died a few months after Chase was born in a nuclear explosion. In fact, her death made Douglas colder. The following week, he backstabbed me and installed the chips into you three," he finished.

Behind every evil villain is a very unlucky human.

_**The end!  
Now for important author's note!**_

_**I will be retiring from fanfic until the first week in June-when my school gets out for summer. I will then be writing a hunger games fanfic for what happened in the 25**__**th**__** Hunger Games.**_

_**Until then, I would like to thank all my loyal and amazing reviewers. Dremer4evera, you were my first ever reviewer, and I will always adore you and your stories. Happy sixteenth birthday! You do not deserve the things that happened to you and I hope they clear up soon! Moonlitshadowofthehumansoul, your writing skills astound me, and as with dreamer, your generous gift to the world has been repayed with tradgedy. I know I, and almost anyone else in the world, would die if that happened to their pet. I hope your pet's ok…..but sunny thoughts to you too! AllAmericanSlurp, Guests, TheBritishWannabe, and Kriskat, you all have helped me discover my voice as an author and you guys have forever inspired me.**_

_**I hope you all go far and do amazing things with your lives!**_

_**Goodbye for now!**_

_**Snoopies to everyone! *Exiting Bear Roar!**_


	11. Chapter 11

I have changed my mind.

I will be writing a fanfic this summer, but some ideas are appealing to me more than the hunger games idea does.

I have been reading Shakespeare in school, and I have to say I LOVE it!

(Yup. Imma nerd ;) ).

Sooo I will be combining _Romeo and Juliet_ with another Disney XD show…..

Kickin it.

Similarities-All scenes, no matter how small/ seemingly insignificant, shall be included, the integrity will stay the same, and if you're wondering why this will be rated M…..there will a be a couple of implied scenes that will be rather mature.

And yes, for those of you who know the story, the plot line will remain.

Differences-Juliet will be a bit more spunky (as she's played by Kim), and the language/ speeches will be modernized. So I apologize if what I write it to be is different from how you interpreted it, but _**I have studied this language THOROUGHLY. **_

For example, some of you may know the line "Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

According to Shakespearean language, wherefore means why, where means where, so she's not saying where are you, but rather why must you be an enemy!(Frankly, she doesn't know during that line that Romeo's below her balcony!)

Just some clarifications.

Picture all characters as their Kickin it portrayals in Season 3

Romeo Montague will be named Romeo Montague , but will look like Jack, and have a blend of Jack's and Romeo's traits. The name is kept the same for rhyming purposes.

Juliet Capulet will be named Kimberly Capulet, and will look like Kim, and have a blend of Kim and Juliet's traits.

Eddy will portray Benvolio as Edwardio(there have been weirder names)

Jerry will portray Mercutio as Jercutio.

Now we have the lords and ladies of the houses being Jack and Kim's parents (kind of generic).

Peter will be played by Milton(Pilton), and the nurse played by Joan(Nurse).

We also need a suitor for Juliet who's oblivious to what's going on and is obnoxious but cares about Juliet deeply, and a vengeful Capulet who's out to kill Romeo after Romeo crashes a Capulet ball….please submit ideas!

The play will happen in the 1500s, with Kimberly 13 and Romeo 15 (as Shakespeare wrote it to be!) but with modern touches.

This will come out the second Saturday in June.

Please give me some character submissions and idea feedback!

See y'all later!

**Bear roar**


	12. Chapter 12

_**So looking back on it, I was a little dissatisfied with how this story ended. I realized some of you were as well. So here's a small epilogue, and please stay tuned for the AN.**_

Behind every evil villain is a very unlucky person.

It still didn't excuse Douglas's actions though. If he didn't experience quite as much grief as his brother, so be it, but Mr. Davenport took his pain and learned from his mistakes. He became a better person.

It was so, and Chase informed him of that.

"Thank you," was Mr. Davenport's response. "And Douglas isn't on death row. He just has life in a federal prison, with at least three guards watching him at all times, and is forbidden access to technology," he broke into a grin.

The greatest villain opposing the Davenport family had been defeated.

But life wasn't over. Ohhhhh, no.

The rest of the night they watched happy, sunny, if slightly cheesy movies as a family.

The next day, with Bree and Chase fully recovered after a good night's sleep in their capsules, Mr. Davenport was barking at them to start training again.

Leo begged Mr. Davenport for a chance in the simulator alongside his bionic siblings. Mr. Davenport actually permitted it.

Leo took out a cyborg all by himself!

It would've been much more masculine had he not squealed about his bruised hand to his mother afterwards.

_**This is the true and final end to Misconception. I meant every note I wrote to you guys at the previous end just as much as I do now though.**_

_**I will be going forth with the Romeo and Juliet story, and I really do need some ideas on those characters….HELP ME! PLEASE! I FAN! ;););)**_

_**And finally, I would like to shed light on a lovely little reviewer named KickandBelli who has beeen in contact with some of my reviewers….**_

_**You have written comments profusely disgusting, making some authors want to give up their passions, Thankfully, they didn't listen to your petty comments. I have too much faith in my fellow humans to believe that any of them would say such things.**_

_**Therefore, I will henceforth and forever more refer to you as IT.**_

_**Why hasn't it come to flame me yet? Surely it recognizes me as an inferior author to AllAmericanSlurp and L!**_

_**So, my last words to it for this evening?**_

_**SUCK IT B***H!**_

_**Love y'all. Hope to see some helpful reviews ;)**_

_**-Bear Roars**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys. So IT decided to swing by-let's see what it had to say, shall we**_.

"_**It's telling people nicely that their stories stink" That's not flaming? You clearly need to have your brain checked (oh wait, you already did that….but more on that later).**_

_**But hey, thanks for making me laugh. Nicely? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Makes me laugh every time ;).**_

_**So yeah, why should I care what you think? According to the little back-and-forth reviews on AllAmericanSlurp's " Clandestine Covers", you may be mentally ill. (HUGE shocker). Why should us authors care what an it thinks, especially since said it is having some mental issues. Sounds like the one thing you care about, your pwecious wittle name, has been ripped out from under you. **_

_**How you liking them Karma apples? ;).**_

_**Let me know when you're mentally stable. Then let's see what you have to say about my works.**_

_**And "AllAmericanSlurp and L ARE superior authors," Damn straight.**_

_**Hey look, the mind of it can function enough to form an accurate thought. Let us all applaud, like one does when a psychotic patient at an asylum is starting to recover!**_

_***Wild applause**_

_**So to round out the night, may I ask the rest of you a favor. B**** isn't an accurate term to describe it, as it is on a lower level than dogs. Any proper words to describe it. Sorry it. No scientist or English Major has found a word horrible enough to describe you.**_

_**See ya!**_

_***Bear roar**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!**_

_**I mean, my writing's pretty decent, and all that jazz, but I don't take into account reader opinion as much as I should. **_

_**So far I've shared two story ideas with y'all. The 25**__**th**__** Hunger Games, and a Kickin It version of Romeo and Juliet. I like both.**_

_**So I want some reader imput!**_

_**Tell me in the reviews which you would like, and majority rules!**_

_**Be back on June 5**__**th**__** with the first chapter of my summer story.**_

_**Look for stories titled "Young Love" and "The Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games: Serica's Sacrifice". Whichever one is up is the story I'll work on this summer!  
Thanks for votes!**_

_***Bear Roar**_


End file.
